Once Upon a Time
by NinjaSpoons
Summary: Eris & Draco drabbles from the Spilled Ink world.
1. Before they had wands, they had

**Just some background on Eris and Draco, they've been friends for a very long time and we felt we'd show just how much they mean to each other :)**

**More drabbles to come.**

* * *

><p><span>Draco &amp; Eris - Aged 7<span>

* * *

><p>"Draco...Draco..."<p>

"waaaa?" he opened one beady eye to glaze at the figure next to his bed, "is it morning?" Eris shook her head, "Did you have another bad dream?" Eris nodded at him. Throwing back the bed covers he pulled Eris into bed with him.

"Oh no!"

"What is it Eris?"

"I forgot Thessy." Her eyes glazed over as she stiffed a slob.

"Here," Draco handed her his stuffed Dragon. "Me and rawr will protect you."

"Thanks Draco."

"S'not a problem."

_The next morning..._

"Narcissa, have you seen Eris, she's not in her room."

"I haven't, but I'm just going to wake Draco up so I'll check his." Narcissa walked across the corridor and pushed the door to Draco's room open.

"Oh loves." She smiled as she took in the scene on the bed, the covers had been thrown off and were laying in a heap on the floor. Eris had curled herself around the stuffed dragon and Draco had his arm wrapped around her. Backing out of the door she closed it with a soft click.

Walking down to the breakfast room she couldn't help the smile on her face.

"Did you find them?" Lucius questioned her over his morning profit.

"I did, he's curled up in bed with Eris, fast asleep." She watched as her husband's mouth twitched at the corners, a smile threatening to break out.

"Looks like we have a shot at becoming in-laws old man!" Lucius remarked to Thorfinn as he threw down his paper.

"God help Draco then." The other man responded, Narcissa turned away with a roll of her eyes. Leaving the men discussing the future love match of their respected heirs. Walking into the garden she couldn't help but think how nice it would be if they fell in love...

* * *

><p>AN Reviews are love.

Peace and Cake

x


	2. For the Greater Good

**Eris' love affair with Grindlewald.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Aged 3<span>_

"So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner..."

"The elder wand!" Thorfinn looked down at his daughter, who was clutching her stuffed Thestral.

"How do you know that little one?" he lowered the book and looked at her expectantly.

"Granddaddy told me, he said that it's a hallow and that someone called Grindelwald has it." His eyes widen at her admission by he wasn't that surprised, his father had been a massive Grindelwald supporter back in the day.

"Your right Eris, a very powerful wizard called Gellert Grindelwald..."

"That's a funny name." He raised an eyebrow at her interruption but carried on upon seeing he had her attention.

"He believed in the power of magic and the only the pure should be allowed to use it." He noticed her fighting to stay awake, desperate to learn more. "Go to sleep little one, I'm sure your grandfather will be overjoyed to tell you more about him." He slid off her bed and tucked her in, "Sleep well Eris." Kissing her on the head he snuffed out the candle and made his way to the door. As he made to close it he heard her whisper to the stuffed toy, "It's for the greater good thessy."

* * *

><p><em><span>Aged 5<span>_

"DADDY!" Eris ran across the grand hall way of Malfoy Manor clutching the heavy tomb to her chest. Throwing open the office door she ignored the other men present and made a beeline for her father. "Daddy look!" she thrust the tomb into his hands and hopped on the spot, unable to wait for him to finish reading she started explaining why she had burst in. "Gellert had a thestral wand! Can I have one? Please?" Eris looked at him with wide expectant eyes.

"I'm sorry darling but Ollivander doesn't make Thestral hair wands." Eris' shoulders slumped with defeat, all previous excitement leaving her. Defeated she took the book off her father she made her way to exit the room.

"Ollivander doesn't make them, but Gregorovitch, the German wand maker does." Eris whirled around looking between her father and the older Malfoy who had spoken. After a brief moment her father finally spoke,

"Looks like we're going to Germany when the time comes darling." With a squeak Eris dropped the book and threw herself at her father.

"Thank you Daddy!"

* * *

><p><em><span>Aged 7<span>_

"Eris if you don't desist your jittering immediately, I will take us home this instant." Rowle watched as his daughter froze.

"I'm just excited Daddy, I'm getting my wand!" She sang taking his hand and skipping beside him, Rowle smiled to himself, it was worth travelling to Germany just to see her this happy. As they walked down the cobble street she kept close to her father, barely containing the urge to run ahead. When they reached the shop he held open the door for her as she ran in.

"Mr and Miss Rowle I presume?" a soft German voice greeted them.

"Master Gregorovitch." Rowle said with an incline of his head, "My daughter is looking to a wand."

"Indeed, you're the young lady hoping of a wand"

"Yes Sir." Eris replied, she attempted to stand still as the older wizard took her measurements.

After trying all matter of wands ranging from unicorn and Rosewood, to Dragon heart string and beach, Eris was yet to find a match. "I do wonder..." they watched as the wand master disappeared into the back of the shop before returning with a slim box. "Thestral hair and Ebony, 11 inches, much more ornate than my usual wands, but let's see shall we?"

Eris felt this strange warmth spread from her finger tips as she grasped the wand, bringing the wand down in an arch she showered her farther in pale green sparks. "Congratulations Miss Rowle, it seems you were destined for a Thestral wand."

* * *

><p><em><span>Aged 9<span>_

Eris stood gazing at her handy work, tweaking at a stray thread she decreed that he was ready. "On three then Uncle Roddy."

_Hours later..._

"Has anyone seen Eris? I haven't seen her in hours." Rowle looked at the others present as they shook their heads. "I better go find her then." Bella and Lucius helped him; they started checking rooms in the manor looking for the young girl. Upon entering the ball room they were greeted by a startling sight.

"Eris?" the little girl spun around from her spot and waved.

"Hi Daddy." Rowle stared speechless at her, she was wearing a blood red Carolingian coat, and her usually black hair has been charmed a brilliant blonde. What was more startling was the fact Rodolphus was stood not far behind her wearing a midnight blue robe covered in stars. "What on earth are you doing?"

"We're recreating the 1945 duel between Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore, only I as Gellert am winning."

* * *

><p><em><span>Aged 11<span>_

"Cheer up Eris! We're going to Hogwarts!" Draco remarked poking her in the side, the young girl lifted her head from her arms and gave him a dark look.

"I don't want to go to stupid Hogwarts with stupid Dumbledore. I wanted to go to Drumstrang." Draco sighed, He knew how much Eris did want to go to Drumstrang but not even the temptation of the Malfoy fortune had been able to get them to accept the young girl.

"Isn't Drumstrang an all boy's school?" Blaise chipped in unhelpfully. Eris shot him a look equal to the one Draco had just received.

"Gellert Grindelwald attended there; he's somewhat of a hero to Eris." Draco offered as an explanation.

"Isn't he that guy who got beaten by Dumbledore years ago?" Draco was too busy glaring at the boy to notice Eris had looked up and pointed her wand at Blaise. With a quick flash of white, the seat Blaise had been sitting in, suddenly housed a small black piglet who seemed to be wearing a very confused look on its face.

"I'm going to find Greengrass; I'll turn him back in a hour or so." Eris remarked as she swept from the carriage.

* * *

><p><em><span>Aged 13<span>_

"Evening Eris, Draco." Not looking up from her writing Eris simply lifted her quill to show she had heard him. Walking around the table Theo noticed the four pieces of parchment she had laid out to dry, upon further inspection he noticed they all seemed to be for the same subject. "Did I miss when this project was set?"

"Hm? Oh, this is History of Magic homework." Eris remarked still writing. Theo looked at her with disbelieve.

"I thought he only wanted 8 inches."

"He does." Eris finished the piece she was on and took up another blank page. "I simply have a lot to write about."

Dropping into the seat next to Draco he gave the boy a wide eyed look, "What was the essay title again."

"The rise and fall of Gellert Grindelwald in 20th Century." Draco replied with a smirk.

* * *

><p><em><span>Aged 15.<span>_

"You look incredible" looking up from the vanity, Eris caught Severus's eye in the mirror.

"You shouldn't be in here Severus. Aunt Cissa will have a fit if she finds out"

"Lucius is distracting her," moving to stand behind her, he placed his hands on her bare shoulders, "I have a gift for you," reaching into his robe pocket, she watched his reflection draw out a small velvet box; opening the lid he turned it towards the mirror. Nestled in silk was a delicate sliver replica of Hallows symbol. "Your father reminded me of your other love." He smirked as Eris' eyes widened.

"It's beautiful Sev..." Eris swept her hair up revealing her neck, "Help me put it on?"

* * *

><p><em><span>Aged 18<span>_

"I knew your obsession would be useful one day." Rabastan whispered to her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hola! Spoons here, just something to feed my obsession with Gellert Grindelwald, lovingly nurtured and helped along by the amazing Ninja, though she's more of a Voldemort lover...**

**More to come!**

**Peace & Cake!**

**x **


	3. Morsmordre

**Eris takes the Dark Mark.**

* * *

><p>The cold damp air blew around her, her hair whipped out creating a dark halo around her face. Stepping into the stone circle a chilling feeling seeped into her skin. She wasn't sure where she was, or what was lurking in the shadows around her, but she knew why she was here.<p>

"You're not afraid are you little one?" Spinning around, crimson eyes met deep blue for a fraction of a second before she dropped her eyes and moved to rest on one knee.

"My lord." She could feel his eyes roaming over her, gently probing the outer recesses of her mind.

"Never before has one come to me championed by not only her own kin, but three other noble families." Keep silent she could still feel his eyes upon her as she fought her muscles to remain stone still, "so what makes you special, what separates you, Eris Katherine Rowel, from the others." Feeling the odd coldness she has become one with seep into her veins she raised her eyes to meet his once again. Raw, powerful old magic flew between the pair of locked eyes; her demons submitting to his dominate ones.

"You're an abnormality aren't you little one, I wonder, does anyone know what's lurking behind your mask..." coming to a stop in front of her he gave her a long knowing look.

"Servire parati estis?" he asked looming over her.

"Etiam domine," replying in the old language, she held out her left forearm to him.

"Adjuro vos, sicut præceperat." Dark tendrils coiled around her arm emitting from the wand tip. "Proin enim puritate." Blinding pain coursed through her but she wouldn't allow herself to scream. "Tu me tibi pignus, Morsmordre." Dropping her arm she could make out the shadow of the mark under the bubbling flesh of her arm. "Arise, Eris Rowle, and take your place among the inner circle." He gave her a cold smile as she rose to her feet; bowing low she made her way away from the circle and into the night.

"Bellatrix," He watched as she stepped forward out of the shadows, "keep her trained, your god-daughter has potential."

"Yes my lord." She backed away in to the shadows. _Oh yes,_ he thought to himself, _little Eris Rowel has great potential indeed._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Translations:

Servire parati estis =_(Are you ready to serve?)_

Etiam domine = _(Yes, my Lord)_

Adjuro vos, sicut præceperat/ Proin enim puritate./ Tu me tibi pignus, =_(I charge you to do as commanded_ / _For the purity of magic_ / _You pledge yourself to me._

**and morsmordre is the spell to cast the dark mark.**

**review are always welcomed :)**

**Peace and Cake x**


	4. Rowel vs Flint

"Draco!" Eris threw open the dormitory door with a bang, "I require your owl." Placing his book on the floor he retrieved the Eagle owl and handed it over to the girl, allowing the owl to perch on her shoulder Eris sat on the floor and withdrew her quill and started to draft a letter.

"Eris, are you all right? You seem a little more ... aggravated that normal." Draco asked noticing the furrow between her eyebrows.

"No Draco, I'm furious and someone is going to suffer for it." Eris spat out as she re-loaded her quill with ink, Blaise let out a squeak at her comment and Eris shot him a dark look. "Not you Zabini but I assure you, keep making that noise and I will make your mother proud." The boys shared a worried look, it was rare for Eris to be this angry at anyone and it didn't bode well for anyone. Leaning forward slightly Draco was able to read Eris' letter, one word just jumped out of the page.

"Duel! Eris, what is going on?"

"I require farther to send me my duelling attire."

"Eris, you cannot just go around duelling people it's not proper..."

"Don't you dare talk to me about proper form!" Eris cut across him; closing her eyes she bought her knees to her chest. "Flint tried to kiss me again..."

"I'm not sure that's quite grounds of a duel Eris..." Draco carefully weighed his words sensing there is more to the story than Eris had told them.

"No, but after pushing him off he said it was his right to kiss me, and that I need to learn my place as a witch...so I challenged him, because no man Draco, and I do mean none, gets to talk to me like that." Blaise jumped off his bed and sat next to the girl.

"We'll kill him Eris," he looked at Draco for conformation and was relieved when the boy nodded his head, "comments like those don't fly with me. You're a lady, and you should be treated as so." Squeezing his hand Eris picked up her quill again.

"Thank you Blaise, but I need to do it, this is my fight, you can be my second if you like."

* * *

><p>"Let it never be said that uncle Thorfinn doesn't have a sense of humour," Eris smirked at Draco's remark and twirled for him, the black duelling jacked reached just below her knees and was high collared, discreet buttons ran from neck to waist and elbow to wrist, in short Eris looked liked their head of house, albeit a more pretty and feminine version but there was no doubt, the jacket screamed Severus Snape.<p>

"Does the professor know you've stolen his look for the evening?" Blaise commented dodging the hair pin Eris threw at him, "though I must say, you wear the look very well. " Finishing with her hair Eris smoothed down her jacket and walked to the door.

"Let's get this show started boys."

* * *

><p>As the two students faced each other, Draco felt a coil of dread in his stomach; this would either end in Flint being sent to the hospital wing in pieces or Eris being hurt. It was the second occurrence that made him feel uneasy, he knew Eris could look after herself, but that didn't help ease the knot forming. He watched as the pair bowed to each other before taking up the formal stance.<p>

"Expelliarmus!" he watched as Eris deflected the curse with ease before firing back,

"Expulso! Langlock! Levicorpus!"

Draco stifled a laugh as Flint found himself hanging upside down unable to speak. "Beaten by a girl, in three moves no less."

Releasing him from the spells Eris pressed her wand into his neck, "I strongly suggest you leave me alone Mr Flint, or I will make you a long term resident of St Mungo's."

Stepping over the boy, she walked over to Draco and slipped her arm though his, "Oh and Marcus? Uncle Lucius has had a chat with your father; I'd be expecting a letter any day now if I were you." Smirking she pulled Draco and Blaise from the room.

"That was brilliant Rowle! Those spells were impressive." Blaise enthused as they entered the common room.

"Why thank you dear." A smile broke across her face, _all with a little help from my own prince_, she thought pulling pins from her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Spoons again :)**

**My own little tribute to a great wizard and spell maker, after being in tears from watching the film version of The Elder Wand and The Princes Tale, its been a tough week for all Snape lovers.**

**Peace and Cake**

**x**


	5. Blasted Rosebushes

"Draco..." Theo pulled him away from Pansy, something Draco was very grateful for, "Eris just walked out."

"So? She's probably enjoying her date with the Durmstrang, now is not the time to get over protective." Theo shook his head and pointed to the dance floor where the boy Eris had come with was dancing with a Gryffindor.

"Want me to go after her?"

"No, I'll go, it gives me an excuse to leave Pansy." Draco smirked at the boy and made his way across the room and out of the hall. After stumbling upon far too many couples Draco finally found Eris sitting against a rose bush with her head in her hands.

"You look pretty Rowle." Eris's head shot up but broke out into a half smile,

"You look pretty too Draco." She moved the fabric of her dress allowing him to sit next to her.

"So what happened to the Durmstrang? Not quite the Grindlewald type?" Eris snorted and shivered, noticing this Draco threw his arm around her. "Silk, in winter? You're loopy Eris."

"Takes one to know one." She retorted childishly, "His favourite subject is Divination, he dislikes Potions and doesn't know who Gellert was...I gave up after that." Draco laughed at the disgusted face Eris had pulled at the last comment.

"So why did you pick him, was it the blond hair and blue eyes?" noticing the colour in Eris cheeks he stared shocked at her, "it was!"

"In my defence, I was trying to avoid the dark and broody type, that didn't work so well for me did it?" the sadness in Eris' tone caused Draco to pull her into a hug.

"Maybe Severus isn't the one Eris, maybe someone younger..." his sentence was cut short by the rosebush behind them exploding, pulling Eris away from the pieces of bush, he was helping her remove thorns that had embedded themselves in her bare skin when the man they had been taking about walked round the corner.

"10 points from...Miss Rowle are you alright?" Severus stopped midsentence taking in the small spots of blood appearing on Eris skin.

"No, some idiot just exploded a rosebush so I have thorns stuck in me, and I've been ditched for a Gryffindor" Eris spat out as she tried to remove the leaves littering her hair. Stepping forward Severus plucked a rose bud from her hair and handed it to her.

"I suggest you escort her to the hospital wing Mr Malfoy." He turned to walk away but stopped, "and Miss Rowle? Purple rather suits you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN awwwww, he's a romantic at heart, you just know it!**

**peace and cake**

**x**


	6. A Excess of Nerves

July 13 1996

* * *

><p>The tension was thick that day, while Theo took to pacing up and down the room the others seemed to be trying to avoid the fact the letters would be arriving very soon. Eris lay in the window seat mindlessly thumbing through a book while Draco and Blaise attempted a game of chess. Suddenly the adults bust into the room brandishing the letters. Each took their own, unable to break the silence just yet,<p>

"Well...how did you all do?" Lucius asked impatiently.

"Astronomy A; Care of Magical Creatures E; Charms E; Defence Against the Dark Arts E; Divination O; Herbology E; History of Magic A; Potions E; Transfiguration E." Blaise yelled out a look of pride crossing his face.

"More or less the same," Theo commented smiling to himself.

"Passed everything with an E or higher!" Draco grinned as everyone started celebrating Theo noticed Eris was yet to tell them what she got.

"Eris, did you do ok?" he asked, Eris didn't answer but simply held out the piece of paper for him to look at.

"Merlin! Straight O's!" the room stared at the young girl in shock, not that anyone had really expected less of her.

"That great darling." Thorfinn hugged his daughter but noticed she seemed less that happy about her results.

"May I be excused?" she asked quietly before dashing from the room.

"I'll go." Draco said as the others made to go after her. It didn't take long for Draco to located Eris, she was sat in the pagoda in the centre of the maze looking like the world had just ended. "What's wrong Eris?" sitting down on the steps next to her he felt her head drift to rest on his shoulder.

"I don't want to go back to Hogwarts." Draco stared down at the girl in shock,

"But Eris, your results are amazing you have to return! What about becoming a potions mistress and taking over the world?"

"I know! I just...I really hate that place."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Just a little something for all of those who got there A-level/GCSE results today (or their international counterparts) **

**Also, we wanted to show that not everyone thinks of Hogwarts as home, especially Eris. **

**Peace and Cake**

**X**


	7. Ringmaster

Early August 1996

* * *

><p>"Eris! Are you ready yet?"<p>

"Hold your thestral's! I'm coming." Sighing Thorfinn turned back to the cluster of adults who were awaiting the birthday girl's grand entrance. Just another Malfoy party only this time the theme was "At The Circus". He wasn't sure where Eris had got the idea from but the novelty was certainly an entertaining one.

Finally the clipping on heels alerted them to Eris' arrival, as the stood on top of the grand staircase in her leather boots and smiled down her shocked family members. The leather corset she wore sat tight across her chest and was trimmed in shimmering gold, this blended into the gold tiered tulle skirt which barely skimmed the top of her thighs. The satin tail coat was short sleeved, close fitting and also hit mid thigh. The whole outfit was cap off with a pair of leather fingerless gloves and a glittering top hat which was adorned with a peacock feather.

"Well...how do I look?"

"You are to march right upstairs and change this minute young lady," a red faced Rowle ground out glaring at his daughter for even attempting to be allowed out in that ensemble.

"I thought you may say that daddy so I have prepared a trade, you allow me to wear this, on my birthday, my 17th birthday bear in mind, and I will make sure the photographs of you all at uncle Lucius' 40th birthday do not make their way into the wrong hands." Eris smiled sweetie at the astounded adults, before twirling her way past them in a cloud of glitter and smoke.

A sniffling sound from the corner brought them all back to the present, they all tuned to face Bellatrix as she stood leaning against Rodolphus with a proud expression on her face, "I am _so _proud of her! My little girl is all grown up!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Just a little insight once more into the weird and wonderful childhood in which our hero's grew up in.**

**Don't you just _love _Bellatrix :P**

**Peace and Cake.**

**X**


	8. It's not Durmstrang but

September 1st 1991

* * *

><p><em>"I think I can tell who the wrong sorts are for myself, thanks."<em>

As they were ushered into the great hall Eris threw Draco a dark look, "of all the times to channel your father you pick now, how very Gryffindor of you Draco."

"Potter had it coming," Draco seethed; Eris gave him a sharp poke in the ribs before turning her attention forwards once more, her eyes flittered around the room. Looking up at the heavy enchanted ceiling she struggled to keep the astonishment from creeping into her features.

_It's alright I suppose, it's not Durmstrang but it will do..._ her thoughts were interrupted by the first students being called up to be sorted.

~o~

"Malfoy, Draco"

Swallowing Draco felt Eris give his hand a squeeze before he made his way forward towards the stool, _I have to be in Slytherin, every Malfoy ever has been in Slytherin, and father will kill me if I'm not_ ...

"SLYTHERIN!"

_Wait, it didn't even touch my head..._ Draco stood from his seat with a slightly dazed expression and made his way over to the cheering table.

~o~

"Wow that was quick," Blaise noted, while Eris stared at Draco is disbelief, "looks like we have nothing to fear..."

~o~

"Nott, Theodore."

Theo took a determined step forward and sat on the stool, _Slytherin or Ravenclaw, those are the only two options I'm willing to accept..._

One minute passed, then another, suddenly they had been waiting four minutes while the once cool Theo started to panic,

"He's a hat stall..."

"A what?" Eris rolled her eyes at Blaise's ignorance and turned back to Theo. After several more long moments the hat opened its mouth and cried;

"SLYTHERIN"

_Most acceptable. _Theo stepped off the platform and took he's seat next to Draco.

~o~

"Rowle, Eris."

Sending a quick wink at Blaise, Eris skipped up to the stool and accepted the hat with confidence.

_Slytherin house please, _a certain smile on her lips, not a moment later the hat confirmed what she already knew,

"SLYTHERIN"

_Thank you very much,_ Eris handed the hat back to McGonagall with a grin before skipping off to join Theo and Draco.

~o~

"Zabini, Blaise"

Being the last student to be called Blaise took to the stool with trepidation, _I just want to be with my friends..._ worry crept into his mind as the hat remained silent for a long while, but his worry was unfound;

"SLYTHERIN"

~o~

Severus looked out over his new crop of Asps and sighed with mixed emotions, on one hand he knew that the chances of his not receiving all four of the _musketeers, _as their parents had branded them, were practically non-existent, what with Draco being a Malfoy, Theodore already being primed for a position within the ministry and Blaise's devilish streak, as for Eris, he hadn't meet a girl more destined for Slytherin since the Black sisters had graced Hogwarts. It was with no small prayer he thanked that she had also inherited her father's ability to lead thus keeping the boys in line. And yet, on the other hand he couldn't help but feel their arrival signalled the arrival of a very stressful year for him...

* * *

><p>Oh, how it all started... also because we haven't posted in a while... Don't hate us! On a similar vein though, we both got sorted into <strong>Slytherin<strong> on Pottermore!

Peace and Cake

x


End file.
